Beach Passion
by AuranianTitan
Summary: This is an extended version of my Deviant Art Story of Aura Blaze and Starfire's first time. It's a lemon and not for younger readers. Its my first time doing this type of story so please no heavy criticisms, thank you. For my ABxS Fans on the DA ;- OCxS


Teen Titans

Aura Blaze 3 Starfire: First Time

It has been almost 6 months since they have began dating...infact since he came into her life 3 years ago their relationship had been slowy maturing. She had feelings for somone else when they met, but as time passed she began to feel for the other boy in her life. The other was not a fan of being secretive...nor deception. The girl desired somone who could be open, compassionate...loving...she struggled between her first crush and the new boy. ...after convincing from her friends she gave into her feelings...and chose from one kiss.

Even though they were in love. The growing tension of sexuality grew more as her charms worked their magic on him. Her scent, her body, her voice, every bit of her was both a blessing and a curse on the 18 yearold boy. Even working as a member of the Teen Titans didn't do justice on his growing desires...he wanted her to be his first one...as much as she wanted her to be his...yet the tension and fear loomed on for the boy. Would a half

Human/Auranian like him be right for her? She was a Tamaranian Princess from space who was heavenly both body and spirit. He still felt like an outcast of the group, a boy with blue/light blue striped hair, deep blue eyes, a firey scar that ran down his right arm, very light skin, a half breed survivor of an ancient alien race, though in a way he felt special yet...he still felt that their leader was a greater man...or so he thought.

Aura's POV: We've talked about it...and about "IT" I mean "IT"... Considering that we've been dating for months now...It was going to happen...

The Beach

A's POV: Its been unusually warm for early spring, 90's and rising so the beach had been the best place to unwind in... And get away from oversexed idiots...

Aura: Swimming beneith the waves

A's POV: Why was I so nervous...I mean she said that she was prepaired, she made sure... was it that we were not going to be innocent anymore? ...or was that I could hurt her?...I don't now...I don't want to think about it... But we both want it...I know that for a fact...

Aura: walking on shore...sitting on the towel... sigh

A's POV: I guess all I can do is let it happen now...

Evening

Aura: lighting an oil lamp...hears foot steps...Kori?

Starfire: Forgive me If I am late...

Aura: Sits back down Your never late

Starfire: Taking off her robe, Weaing her favorite Violet Bikini Thank Xha'l Sits beside her boyfriend

Aura:...Looking at the sunset...

Starfire: Are you nervious?

Aura: :nods:...Trying not to think about it was impossible...

Starfire: Turning his head towards her What is it that bothers you the most right now?

Aura: ...Kori are we...ready for it?

Starfire: You mean being protected from un-desired pregnancy? Of course, I am perfectly safe

Aura: Its not that...I mean...are we still going to be the same...

Starfire: The same?

Aura: ...as a couple...

Starfire: Moves and sits on Aura's lap You fear that Lust would be an issue...yes?

Aura: Thinking: She knows!? ...Yeah...

Starfire: ...I see...you have also been worried about that too...

Aura: You two?

Starfire: For weeks...but had that talk before we decided to go further...and...yes I am still scared but...I still wish to be more...

Aura:...

Starfire: You do not wish to make the love?

Aura: I do but...I just...I don't want that to be a staple in our relationship...I mean your really beautiful and I don't want just looks alone to be the only thing...trying not to look at Star, closing his eyes

Starfire: ...I am greatful to hear your honesty Erick...because that is what I wished to hear...moves closer and passonately kisses Aura...then slowly parts...

Aura: Kori I...gasp See's that Star had removed her top, only her stands of hair being her cover... I...I...I'm scared...

Starfire: I know...but Erick I know we both desire this...I desire you...you desire me...

Aura:...I...Yes...I do...Very much so...feeling his face go beet red

Starfire: Let yourself give in...let the love in...Let me in...

Aura: slowy lets himself go... Yes...I will...let you...in...leans up and softly kisses Starfire...

As though a tremendous weight was lifted off his chest, Aura felt himself go over the edge. Starfire's kiss was gentle, tempting, exotic, yet pure and angelic at the same time. Starfire pulled herself close to her lovers lean yet muscular body, the heat from her tanned silky skin felt like it was sapping away his strength, easing every tension of his swordsman trained body.

Starfire: slowly pulls away, gives a quick lick on Aura's lips You seem...what is the word...breathtaken yes?

Aura: truth be told you took my breath away the first time we met when we were 15...

Starfire: in a seductive tone Please touch me.../

Aura: O/o...y...you...its okay for me to...feel your...b...breasts?

Starfire: in a softer voice Feel nothing but my desire of your touch upon my forbiddin boundries Erick slowly pulling her long strands of her hair aside to reveal her full sized C cupped grebnacks, slightly blushing this is the firstime I have shown myself like this to another.../ forgive me that I was a late bloomer...or so my sister had said...gently rubbing her arms

Aura: In awe ...Your really beautiful Kori...sits up further anyone who says that shouldn't deserve to be in your presence...

Starfire: / Erick...

Slowy raising one hand, Aura nerviously reaches for Starfire's soft orange orbs...

Starfire: Here taking his hand let me help you.

Guiding his hand to her heated skin, Starfire slid Aura's hand slowy up her belly...to gently cup her right breast. OH MY GOD!! Aura's heart raced as he began to massage Starfire's bosom. Her chest rose and fell with quick intakes of air, as she took in these new feelings of being touched. It seemed so naughty that a princess was being groped...but she too had vivid fantasies like normal earth women.

Starfire: closes her eyes and rolls her head back as she took in the heat from her lovers hand mmmm...it feels soo goood...gasp, takes notice of Aura massaging her left breast with his other hand mm...more...Aura then teases her aroused nipples with his fingers, lightly squeezing them only to send her growing passion to new heights without influicting pain

Aura: (heart races) I feel so dirty doing this...it feels soo right / Lovingly caresses her breasts even further May I?

Starfire: begins to sweat Ohhh...please...s...k...kiss...my...n...nn...EEEP! O/o...Felt Aura lean in and begin to suckle her grebnacks like a new born baby / gasp mmmm...yes...just like that...pulls each other down onto the beach towel, began to shudder from her sensitive spots being stimulated.

Aura couldn't believe it, such simple pleasure was bringing his love to her knees. Her arousing motions were sending his senses into overdrive, thus propted him to go further...

Starfire: Oh my...ahh...yes please do not...stop...lightly hugging her love's as she felt herself begin to... ahhh...AH! feels herself shudder...and arches her back to get more of her breast into his mouth

In her growing ecstasy, Aura felt and sensed the growing sexual energy Starfire was creating, his senses were in overdrive...everything about her was melding into his every being, realeasing her breast fom his grasp, Aura captures her lips once again with great excitement. these feelings were swelled and incredible beyond belief.

Aura: rolls ontop of starfire without breaking their kiss...then slowly parts and holds himself over her, taking in the sight of the alien beauty. ...kori...I think I'm ready.../

Starfire: warmly smiles I can tell by the racing of your heart.

Aura: looking down at her now saturated bikini bottoms May I do the honors?

Starfire: slowly nods in approval, spreads her legs and watches with excitement

Taking hold of the strings that held her Bikini bottoms together, Aura slowly pulled them loose, watching them closely as they come undone, savoring the moment as he reached for the cover and unfolded. His eyes widened as he gazed upon Star's Venus for the first time, a touch of firey red that surrounded her sex made it look like a flower in the morning after a rainstorm. Her dew shimmered in the moonlight of the silent beach as her sex began to bloom further by the unbridled excitement of his lover.

Starfire: blushing heavuily Please...do not stare...it is ugly yes?

Aura: looks into Star's eyes as he moved up to be closer with her no baby, its beautiful...and in bloom. gliding a free hand across her breasts, down her belly and pausing a few inches from her venus I promise I wont hurt you.

Starfire: I know you will not...slightly nervious, Star closes her eyes please...

Aura: Okay... now continuing his disent to her eagerly wating sex

Starfire: gasp! -/-

Only brushing the swollen labia, Aura could tell that she was sensitive to his touch. As he petted and stroked her venus, Star began to flush and breath harder as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her body like the incoming waves of the tide. The dew of her flower continued to flow further as the release of her tension increased tenfold.

Starfire: Ahh...ah...whipers...suddenly arched her back with her eyes squeezed shut my...I..gasp!, gritting her teeth oh please...more...eyes suddenly snap open as aura brushed against her sweet spot O/O EEEEEEEEP!!

Aura watched as his Alien Angel began to loose control of herself. Now consintrating his pleasure on her ruby pearl, he could Tell that she was close to going over the edge.

Starfire: breathing very hard I...cant...tttt...Take it...much...more!! grabbing tightly to the beach towel she was laying on with all her strength I..I am...scared Erick!!

Aura: don't be afraid...i'm right here with you...inches from her lips and whispers Let me free you...

Suddenly a wave of intense pleasure traveled all through out her body, as though time had slowed down to a crawl. Starfire felt herself scream in ecstasy as her whole body lifted a few inches from the ground and trembled as she released all her built up pleasure form her lovers sweet caress.

Starfire: sweating bulletts, slowly her body touched the ground hufff...huff..th..that...was...most...huff...hufff...g.ggg...glorious...

Aura: Was that your first one?

Starfire: slowly shaking her head No...but...this was the first time I had one so...powerful...I never thought that it could feel so immense...resting her head on the knook of Aura's chest

Aura: do you really wish to continue further?

Starfire: looks on with sparkles in her eyes Oh yes...I am ready to...gently rubs the great bump in Aura's swimming trunks Take you in my vajra / grapsing his shorts and begins to pull them down and realeases Aura's over stimulated sex from its confine ment

Aura: O/O...blushing greatly at the official sight of their now nude bodies in the moonlight ...kori...

Starfire: crawls over and gently pushes Aura down on the sand, and begins to float over him... You feel enraptured, yes?

Aura: nods

Stafire: Then allow me to embrace that positined herself over his trobbing sex, lightly touches her pulsating entrance

Aura: moans... Kori...I might not last very long...you know that...feeling embarrassed...

Starfire: warmly smiles You will be alright my beloved slowly begins to decend... I love you...

Aura: I love you too...Ah...OHHHHHAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Like a jolt of electricity, Aura felt his sex enter Starfire and slowly be embraced by her newly given virginty, Her passage was intense, his mind was blinded and bown away by these forbiddon emotions they now shared. Starfire arched back as she felt both powerful pleasure and pain, as a slight mixture blood and dew ran down her lovers sex, her maidenhood was forever taken...and she held no regrets. Shortly she felt a warm feeling as she relaxed, the heat from his sex was easing her pain and replacing it with a now increasing desire that flowed through her body like a soothing wave of passion..

Starfire: Are you alright?

Aura: breathing heavily ..ye...yes...kori...my god...I...I...

Starfire: Brushing aside his sweat drenched hair from his eyes Relax my love taking Aura's hands with her own The night is young for the two of us...bends down and trails soft kisses along aura's torso and all the way to his neck...Whispers into his ear i want you...not breaking her eyecontact, Star begins to lovingly move her hips back in fourth...

Like a powerful charm that was casted by a witch, their love making began. The soft and contracting massage of her flower upon his sex was mind blowing, the dew that only started off as slight...was now flowing, merging, lubercating and tingling their skin... Her gentle melodic moans and wimpers were the sweetest music along with natures orchistra the beach provided. Keeping to a slow rythem, Starfire wanted to take in the tortureous and soothing passion that Aura's sex was providing her, she knew all well that her kind was sensitive...all the more the better.

Starfire: muttering in her native language, placeing her hands on Aura's stomach and arched her back as she attempted to push more of her beloved further into her... O/o.../...Her eyes rolled back into her head, this new position had taken her senses to new heights... So...glorious...eeep! her contractions pulsed briefly...

For a brief moment he felt he was going to cum...but as seconds passed his control began in strengthen. His member tingled from the warm flowing dew of Star's sex as it massaged into him, amidst her dance, he realized that he had nothing to worry about. She was delaying his point of no return. Taking in deep breaths, Aura basked in the sight and the glory of their loss of innosence, their forbiddon ceremony...

Aura: using his growing strength, he guided himself up and capture her lips in a chaste kiss...wrapping his arms around her waist...and slowly parts Enjoying yourself?

Starfire: mmm...Xha'l be praised.../ keeping her girations from stopping I see that you are too yes?

Aura: now guiding her hips with his hands in swift yet loving movements, increasing her sinfull pleasure Yu wouldn't believe me...ahhh...eyes now bright blue God...leaving heated kisses on her neck I...chu...never...chu ...felt...chu...this...chu...wonderful...

Their lustful encounter had now reacehd new heights, the scent of Starfire's dew and both their bodies created a sexual fragrance that had brought out every instinct that they ever masked in public.

Starfire: AH!.../ Erick...please...laying back in the sand I can not take it anymore...I feel so close! Its so hard to continue!

She was not lying, he too felt it, Her contractions around his sex were great...she was just inches from diving off her cliff into her pool of bliss. His own growing orgasm was emerging, the numbing effect of her dew was waning fast...

Starfire: pleading don't stop...I need you...pulling Aura's body over her ...please...I can not hold it any longer...

Aura: lightly stroking her cheek with his hand Fear not my angel, you no longer have to suffer from holding back anyfurther...

Starfire: wrapping her legs around Aura's back Thank you...closes her eyes as a small tear rolls down her cheek...

With loving and slight thrusts of his sex into Star's now over stimualted venus, Aura began to bring their passionate escapade to an end. Much has he wished it would not cease to be...he knew well that many more nights like this would come. Not breaking his eye contact from her beautiful eyes, what he saw was an undying compassion he knew all this time, she truly was in love with him, all of the times he risked his life for her's was not in vain...but out of love for the angel god sent him.

Starfire: squeezing her eyes shut and floating underneith Aura's supended form YES!!...her nails were diggin into her lovers back through her strained attemps not to crush him with her own strength Ahh...ah...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! now cursing in her own language

Aura: though his thrusts Kori...I...going to...to...his own limit was reached... .../...GAAAAH!!...SHIT!!...arching his back... oh...OH GOD!! blue flame flickerd from his hair and his fangs were bared as he let out an inhuman roar...

Like the stength of a boa's grasp and a rush of a waterfall...she came... It was a mixture of pain and passion that Aura experienced as he too was consumed by his own release. His warm cream flowed freely from his member, it was far more intense than he expected...one after another his cream gushed through his lovers own milking and his own intense thrusts to send his blessing deep within the recesses of her womb. Starfire felt the rush of his seed splashing and mixing with her own body, and it seeped out of her and cristening the beach.

Starfire: slowly eases back onto the ground and covered in a thin sheet of sweat...exausted and felt Aura's body collapsed under his loss of strength and into her arms, his head resting on her beating heart, she felt him seep out of her sex in a flood of their own passion ... stroking his matted hair...

Aura: breathing heavily ...are...you...hurt?

Starfire: weakly speaking Not at all...taking slow breaths...

Aura: Rolls himself off Star's body and onto his back, now looking up as the heavens... Kori...did we...just make love?

Starfire: propping herself on her elbow Why do you ask?

Aura: I...i can't describe it...closes his eyes...it felt as though...everything that we felt all in that moment...didn't feel like lust at all...

Starfire: now resting her head on Aura's chest with a warm smile I felt it too...watching a shooting star go fyling through the nightsky i believe that both me and you share a spiritual connection...somthing that no words can define not matter how hard we attempt at doing so...looks up at aura's tired expression Perhaps...maybe it is what people on earth call...um..."True love" ?

Aura: feeling his heart skip a beat, gently pulls Starfire to meet his eyes, taking her hand with his and his other wrapped around her waist Kori..do you believe that...somone can fall in love at first sight?

Starfire: leans closer I strongly believe that in all my being Erick...do you?

Aura: tilting her head up towards his lips now more than ever... passionately kisses Starfire on the lips

Through the night they stayed at the beach till the sun came up, together in their own world that only they shared as one...

--

Aura's room

2:am

Aura: huh!? bolting up in his bed

Sitting up biwildered and in heat...Aura looked over to the side of his bed...

Aura: oh no...--...a dream...feeling his spirits suddenly shatter...he hung his head down...

It was the same dream he'd been having for over a month since him and Star started dating. Dreams of wild passion and intense emotions that left him in a cold sweat...

Aura: peeking down at his tattered bedsheets, all thrown across the room through his frenzy driven fantasy --...sigh...gotta cool off...gets up and leaves the room

Making sure not to wake anyone, he quitely tiptoed through out the halls and to the showers, Figuring that a cool shower would knock him out of his hormone induced haze.

Shower room

Aura: grabbing one of the towels hanging up, and strips off his pajama pants ...taking one last look around to make sure he was alone... ...goes and turns the faucets on to luke warm

Almost jumping at the icy water hitting his skin, he froze in place for a second...and mentally cursng Robin for leaving the shower on its coldest temp. Taking in the soothing shower as it rained down on his naked body, Aura began to regain some composure...but at the same time he felt that it didn't feel right...being alone here...then his thoughts returned to the dream he had moments before.

Aura: ...sigh...running a hand through his blue hair...why don't you be honest about wanting to go further...I mean you know it would happen eventually...she's in love with you as you are with her...maybe...forget it...she's too pure for that sort of thing...

Un-knowingly another person who could not sleep either heard the running water...and figured that she ought to look...

Starfire: Wrapped in her pink robe eases the shower room door open and peers in... O/O...gasp

In all the amazing sights she's seen, witnissing her boyfriend in the shower was breath taking...and noticed a troubled look in her beloveds face. He needed comfort...

Starfire: slips into the showers quietly and removes her robe and drops it on the floor, revealing her golden angelic form in the haze of the cool mist.

Creeping up from behind her love with out him noticing, Starfire reached for the hot water faucet and turned it up to a warmer more soothing experience for the both of them.

Aura: !? quickly turns and... AH! k...O/o...KORI!?

Starfire: preses her index finger up to Aura's lips Shhhhhh...

Aura: His heart raced at the marvelous sight, her figure, her curves...all too good to be a dream this time. Wha...whater you...

Starfire: wraps her arms around his neck and pulls her close to plant soft kisses on his lips, then slowly pulling away My beloved, are you not feeling well?

Aura: trying not to look at starfire's naked appearance -/-...I'm alright Kori...just had a bad dream...attemptng to lie, and avoiding her glance

Starfire: Erick...tilting his head up to look into his pure blue eyes You may say that nothing is wrong but your eyes can never fool me...

Aura: ...--...

Starfire: Please Erick, you know that you can confide to me, I will not be angry...has an innocent look in her eyes...

The combination of her wet and silky form, warmth of her skin, her soft voice and the soothing shower were too much for him to handle...his desires had won him over.

Aure: scooping up Starfire by her legs and pinning her between the wall and himself, Aura held her up to him and planted a searing kiss upon his lovers lips.

Starfire: Shocked by the sudden display of passion, Starfire fell under his spell as she was swept away in the mixture of both love and lust, her heart raced beyond her own recognition, the desires she had been masking were coming out

As though it were primal instinct in combination of his late night dreams, he wanted to take her now, satisfy his thirst for sexual needs, but as soon as his throbbing memeber touched the warm wetness of her sex, his mind snaped back to reality. This wasn't right...his heart wasnt in it to take her madenhood so discreetly...

Aura: while holding Starfire up, Aura gently set her down and parted lips... ...

Starfire: breathing hard, and still suprised Erick? What is wrong? ...you seem so...hesitant...

Aura: ...I can't do it...not like this...--...

Starfire: still holding him close I do not understand my love...

Aura: ...Kori...I've...been thinking about...sigh...you'll hate me for saying it...

Starfire: about what?

Aura: not stalling anymore, he bagan to tell his dream to his true love, down to every detail of the event...once he finished he could not bare to look at her ...kori...for a while now...I've wanted to ask about...going further, but I was too afraid to bring it up not with out thinking that you would be angry at me for it...I...I wanna make love to you...his heart was thumping in his head as his own answer rung in his ears

Starfire: having a warm expression, takes both her hands and place it upon his face I had thought as much that you would feel the same way.

Aura: what?

Starfire: ...blushing greatly...i had a simular dream like that..but it was in this very shower that we had our first sexual experience.

Aura: !?

Starfire: Yes it was.../...I had been in that same position lost in my own unbridled passion as you took away my inocence among the heat and pouring water of this very shower. I can not describe how many times I had a dream like that...especally on how many undergarments I runied from my restless nights of sleep.

Aura: ...Kori...i had no Idea...

Starfire: I to was uncomfortable about bringing up the sex to you unless it was during our time alone...

Aura: Kori you know I would listen to you...holding her tight

Starfire: I know my beloved...but...--...on my home planet we speak of sexuality as a type of freedom tat should be embraced, your planet however does not embrace that tradition so well. embarrassed

Aura: Truth be told i'm not like most humans, your traditions to me are far more interesting than that of what Earth has. ...I...rather embrace your traditons than those were familiar of, including sexuality.

Starfire: has a teary smile and jumps up and passionately kiss es her love with all the emotion she could muster /...pulls away Erick you know that I truly love you with all my heart, yes?

Aura: Of course love, nuzzling her nose You mean more to me than eternity itsself.

At that moment, things were gonna be okay, they admitted their desires...and held no shame in it.

Starfire: Erick...your dream, does it have a happy ending?

Aura: nods It does, but why ask?

Starfire: leans up against Aura and wraps one leg aroud him You believe in makeing dreams come true, yes?

Aura: O/O..er...I...think so...

Starfire: in a flirtatacious tone Perhaps we could perform our firstime romantic experience beneith the moonlight upon the beach running her hand down his chest ...it would be most memorable...

Aura: ...yeah, it actually would be...begins tracing small kisses down her neck... ...Kori I've been hiding my darker emotions for so long...letting the warmth of the shower and his beloved sap away every ounce of his strength I thought that I would loose it...

Starfire: The feelings you are having are not what I would call "Dark" Erick. resting her head on his shoulder hiding them would only do more harm than letting them out. Let me tame your unbridled desires with my own...and you tame mine...

Aura: ...its suppose to be a really warm night thats coming up, perfect for some alonetime...

Starfire: For springtime weather it has been rather warm as of late.

Aura: Perhaps its going to get hotter once dusk comes rolling in. slowly caressing her nude form as he latherd her body with soap

Starfire: eyes roll back in pleasure... oooo...why must you torture me so?

Aura: think of it as an apitizer for later on.

Starfire: mmmm...you believe that you can wait that long, yes?

Aura: Maaaaaybe...


End file.
